Change Of Heart
by NickLaho
Summary: Its my first story so bare with me.:)Wolf goes to cornarian side while being captured.Gets his own team also.


Change Of Heart  
  
  
  
Chapter1:New Technology  
  
The Starwolf team sat in their seperate quarters.Wolf o'donnel was in his usual state of mean spirated hatred.After finishing his occasional oath to kill Fox McCloud he went to bed.It was 11:23PM.  
  
1:47AM:Wolfes phone rang.He groaned and his hand reached out searching for it.He put it to his ear.  
  
"What?"He said.  
  
"Sir Andross needs to see you at once."The phone said.  
  
"Why so early?"  
  
"Thats all he told me."  
  
Wolf hung up rudely and stumbled out of bed.He put on his dark array of clothes and locked up his quarters.WHY HADN"T HE CALLED MY TEAM ALSO?"He thought.He walked in Andross's throne room looking dead tired.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes i have a new mission for you."  
  
"What kind of mission?"He asked causiously."And why isn't my team here?"  
  
"Because this is a mission for you.I want you to go in on foot to cornaria."  
  
Wolf burst into laughder.  
  
"That is the stupidest thing i've ever heard."  
  
Andross's face turned to anger.  
  
"Silence!We have some new technology just developed.It will allow you to get into the atmosphere without being picked up by any type of radar."  
  
"Like cloking?"  
  
"No.It is better,its like your ship doesn't even exist."  
  
"So i could go in and not even have the slightest chance of being noticed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Wolf smiled.MAYBE THIS IS A GOOD IDEA."He thought.  
  
"When do i leave?"Wolf asked.  
  
"Whenever your ready."  
  
IF I GO NOW THEN IT"L STILL BE NIGHT ON CORNARIA.He thought.  
  
"Right now."  
  
"Good your ships in the bay."  
  
"What do i do once im there?"  
  
"You should meet my contacts down there.The codenames are KF and KJ."  
  
"What does that stand for?"  
  
"Kill Fox Kill James."  
  
"Should have guessed."  
  
"Do i need any special supplies?"  
  
"Oh i almost forgot.Here."  
  
He handed Wolf a lifelike mask.  
  
"Wow this looks like a real face."  
  
"BioOrganic skin.Doesn't smell or rot and feels like its part of you."  
  
"One more thing,where do i look for KF and KJ?"  
  
"In the private 3 person chatroom on www.venom34527.org"  
  
"Only you three know about the website."  
  
Wolf smiled nodded and walked out of the room.He passed the rows of doors and bathrooms and into the hangar bay.He saw his ship with its new device attached to the side.It was a small smooth looking censor type thing that Wolf couldn't make out.He shrugged of the thought and climbed into his ship.He took off into the blackness of space.  
  
* * *  
  
2 hours later:With the wolfens speed enhancing mod it made good time.It was now 3:42Am on cornaria because of planetary time diffrence.He had 1 minute before he hit radar range.He scanned the panel for the new button.He pressed it.The screen blinked conformation that it worked but the ship looked the same from within the cockpit.This worried him.WHAT IF IT DIDN"T REALLY WORK?He thought.He continued on dispite the worry.He held his breath as he went into radar range.Nothing happened and he breathed out slowly.  
  
"Whew it works."He said to himself.  
  
He passed stations and ships and they didn't even see him.He smiled.  
  
"This is amazing."I love it!"  
  
He continued on into the atmosphere of cornaria.  
  
Chapter2:Mission starts,Cornaria clueless  
  
Wolf saw a clearing in a feild and landed his ship."THUD" it hit the ground hard.Wolf groaned and unstrapped himself from the seat.He popped open the canopy and stood up.He saw a large green field and a farm house.  
  
"Well this is rural."He said disgust."I hate farms."  
  
He put on the cool mask and looked into a small mirror he had.  
  
"Looks real."He said."Wonder whos face its modled after?"  
  
The mask even had 2 fake eyes.1 to cover the patch and 1see through eye.It was totally belevable.  
  
Wolf walked out of the field and onto a sidewalk.He walked down the street and into a small bar.He took a seat up at the bar.ITS WORKING.He thought.THE MASK REALLY WORKS!Wolf motioned to the bartender.  
  
"What'l it be?"The bartender asked.  
  
Wolf scanned the wall of liquor and picked.  
  
"Just a beer."He said.  
  
"Hey havn't i heard your voice elsewhere before?"The bartender asked.  
  
"No i've never been here before."He said cooly.  
  
"Oh here."  
  
He handed Wolf the beer.  
  
"Thanks.How much?"  
  
"$1.00."  
  
Wolf paid and walked out with the beer.I NEED TO FIND A PRIVATE COMPUTER.He thought.He walked more and more until it was 5:30Am.He was so tired he could pass out on the street.He walked clumsely into a fast food resturant.He got in line.He reached the counter and looked at the cashier with a smile.A fake smile but convincing all the same.  
  
"I'll have a large coffee and a number 2 please."  
  
The cashier nodded and talked into the microphone.  
  
"Okay i need 1 large coffee and a number 2 to..."  
  
"To stay or to go?"She asked wolf.  
  
"Stay."  
  
She finished the microphone call."To stay."  
  
Wolf waited for a couple minutes till his stuff arrived and then he sat down.He drank the coffee rather quickly and tried to eat somewhat mannerful.It worked because nobody looked at him.He threw away his garbage and walked into the parking lot.On a caffine rush and a full stomach he set out for the nearest public library.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a slow start for the Starfox team.They each woke up 25 to 35 minutes late and they were bored out of their minds.Fara was yawning and watching a boring tv program.Fox was reading a newspaper.(Also boring)and the rest were arguing and fighting over something or other.Fox put the magazine down.  
  
"You guys want to beg for a job today?"He joked.  
  
Fara smiled,"It might be the only way to get something to do around here."  
  
"Im so bored that i would even rollerblade off a bridge to get some action."Fox laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it if you did do it.You and your rollerblades are like brothers."Fara laughed.  
  
"I might rollerblade down some stairs but i wouldn't jump off a bridge.Im afraid of extreme hights anyway.I would freak out."  
  
Peppy overheard the conversation.  
  
Peppy added,"Hey Fara remember the time Fox went into that tall buildings skyobservatory and ran like a baby into the elavator?"  
  
Fara laughed hard,"Yeah and he never went back there again."  
  
Fox got annoyed at their comments.He thought of a way to embarass one of them.  
  
"Hey what about the time i pushed you into that pool and you cryed like a baby?"Fox asked Fara.  
  
Fara steamed,"Hey!I couldn't swim back then."  
  
"Oh yeah and i even had to rescue her."  
  
"No i could have got out myself."  
  
Fox chuckled.ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU COULDN'T SWIM UNTIL YOU WERE 17.He thought.  
  
Fara glared at him."itiot."She mumbled.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Fara smiled worriedly.  
  
Just then a secretary walked in.  
  
"Are you the starfox team?"She asked.  
  
"Obvously."Falco mumbled.  
  
Fox glared at him.He smiled at the woman.  
  
"What can we do for you?"  
  
"General Pepper wants to see you in the main control room.He said something about heat traces."  
  
"Heat traces?"He mouthed to Fara.  
  
She shrugged unkowingly.Fox turned back to the woman.  
  
"Okay we'll be there."  
  
She nodded and walked away.  
  
"Heat Traces?Whats that all about?"  
  
"I don't know but it sounds interesting lets go."Slippy suggested.  
  
They walked out into the hall and into the main control room.Fox looked at the general curiously.  
  
"Whats going on general?"He asked.  
  
"We received sometype of heat signature in space early this morning.We think it may be from a ship but no other type of radar picked one up."  
  
"Hmmm.Thats odd."  
  
"We got a specialist down here and he said that it most likely was a ship.But we don't have any technology that can make a ship virtually non existant."  
  
"Maybe Andross sent one?"Peppy asked.  
  
"Thats what were thinking but we found no ships on the surface."Pepper said.  
  
"Maybe the special cloking device is sill active?"Fara asked.  
  
"Yeah probably."  
  
"What should we do general?"Fox asked.  
  
"Nothing.I just wanted to let you know."  
  
"Okay keep us informed."  
  
"Okay."  
  
With that they were dismissed.  
  
Chapter3:Stolen Information  
  
Wolf sat in a public library on the chatroom.The computer read:  
  
THE CHATROOM  
  
KJ:We have a mission for you.  
  
Wolf:What kind?  
  
KF:Your face mask is identical to a high clerance guard at the same base as starfox.  
  
KJ:We killed the real one.  
  
Wolf:What do i do once i get in?  
  
KF:You are to use the computer in the guards desk and get info.  
  
Wolf:Don't i need passwords?  
  
KJ:Yes print out this information:  
  
PassWords For Guard,John Higgins:  
  
Base Skematics:12386543389034  
  
Old Battle Plans:2347857342355  
  
High Priority Plans:1223224454453  
  
*All Personnel Access Codes:2348723020nvnvddmnva096675njh5554  
  
Profiles:456321876  
  
*special code*  
  
Wolf:Exellant!  
  
Wolf printed out the sheet and thanked KF and KJ.He shut down the computer and walked out of the library.He rolled up the sheet and put it into his pocket.He saw the base not to far ahead and kept on walking.He eventually reached the base and simply opened the door to get in.He walked up to the front counter.The secretary smiled at him.  
  
"Hi John i'll let you in."  
  
She unlocked the security door and Wolf walked right in.He tried to keep his composure when he bumped into Fox McCloud.  
  
"Sorry."Fox said.  
  
"Me too."Wolf said in perfect tone.  
  
Wolf walked away and a frown went over his face.  
  
"Itiot."He mumbled.  
  
He found his office and went inside.It was a clean room with a computer and a small tv.It was relativly small and boxy shape.Wolf looked around and took a seat at the desk.He booted up the computer and positioned his hands near the keyboard.The desktop came into view and he pressed the bases logo icon.It brought up a black screen with a password enter area.He pulled out the codes sheet and typed in the Profiles code.  
  
Computer:  
  
Cornarian HQ  
  
PassWord:456321876  
  
Profiles:  
  
The computer listed all of the Profiles of every military worker and soldier.Wolf smiled.He opened and internet connection and sent all of the data across to Venom using their secure planetary internet connection.He sent battle plans and a full skematic of the HQ.Also all of the access codes.Wolf quickly shut down the computer and turned on the little tv.I HAVE ALL THE TIME I WANT.He thought.  
  
* * *  
  
The starfox team was standing in the generals office hearing some disturbing news.  
  
"So your saying that some guys found the body of a guard that was killed.And he worked here?"Fox asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah.its all true,the guards name was John Higgins."Pepper said.  
  
Fox started thinking.  
  
"Wait do you mean the head security officer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Fox felt overwhelming terror come over him.  
  
"But i bumped into him about 20 minutes ago."  
  
"What!?"Pepper yelled.  
  
"Its true.I bumped into him and we went our seperate ways."  
  
"A spy?"Peppy asked.  
  
"No way.You can't fake a face that good."Fox said.  
  
"Lets go check this out."Falco suggested.  
  
"Thats creepy."Fara said.  
  
They walked as calmly as they could to John's door.They started to turn the handle.Wolf looked up from the tv to find Pepper and the StarFox team staring at him.  
  
"Why are you all standing there?"He asked cooly.  
  
"We just saw that you died on the news."Fara said.  
  
Wolf's face turned to dread.I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!He thought.  
  
He stood up and looked over at the group staring at him.They wern't blocking the door.He bolted out the door and into the hall running as fast as he could.  
  
"Get Him!"Slippy yelled.  
  
They started to chase him down the hall.He plowed through a soldier and kept on running.A man tried to grab him but he pushed him over a table.Wolf made it to the front door only to be closelined by a big soldier outside the door.He hit the ground and passed out.  
  
* * *  
  
1 hour later:Wolf awoke in a cell.He was still in the same base.He felt his face.The mask was gone.He felt a chill run down his spine.He had been caught.He stood up and rubbed his head.He walked up to the bars and looked around.Nobody was in sight.He looked up and saw a camera.He looked directly into it.He didn't know that the Starfox team was watching with the general.  
  
"We finnaly got him."Pepper said.  
  
"Yeah it is surprising.Lets go give him a welcome."Fox said.  
  
THey walked out of the security room and into the prison area.Fox walked up to Wolf's cell.Wolf growled and tried to grab Fox by the neck.Fox grabbed the arm and pressed it sideways against the bars.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!"Wolf yelled.  
  
Fox let go before it broke.Wolf grabbed his arm and rubbed it.Then he looked at Fox and spat on him.Fox looked down and wiped it off.He smiled evily at wolf and and he once again tried to grab Fox's neck.This time he was succesful but only for a moment.A guard slammed his knightstick onto wolfes arm.Wolf pulled it back and again rubbed it.  
  
"Im going to enjoy watching you fry after your put on trial!"Fox said.  
  
Wolf kept his anger and pride and didn't look scared in anyway.But he knew it was also hopeless.He would be executed.He backed up and sat down on the hard wooden bench.He gave Fox one more evil look before they left.  
  
Chapter4:Trying To Escape\Gossip  
  
1 Day Later:Wolf was already looking like a prisoner.He looked as if he had been hit by a bus.The guards were terrible to him,every time he was to be taken from his cell they would beat the crap out of him for what he did.He was secreatly planning a time to escape,a chance to get out of the base.He had it all figured out.He would wait till interrogation and then just run.It seemed primative but what else could he do?  
  
It was interrogation time in 5 minutes.He prepared mentally for what would happen if he was caught trying to escape.The guards definetly wouldn't just yell at him.A guard walked in with a set of handcuffs.He unlocked the cell and cuffed wolf.They walked up to the door and the guard made a fatal mistake.He let go of the cuffs.Wolf saw his chance and put the chain around the guards neck.He pulled tightly and the guard gasped for air.He slowly started losing strength and slumped down to the floor.DEAD.Wolf took the guards keys and unlocked the door.  
  
THIS IS IT.He thought.He opened the door and everything happened in slow motion.He started running and guards saw him.He took a turn and the guards reacted swiftly.They just barely missed grabbing him as he turned yet another corner.He saw the door ahead.YES IM GOING TO GET OUT.He thought.He almost got out when he was wacked with a nightstick.He grabbed it after it struck him and used it against his attacker.He wacked the soldiers throat and it collapsed.He hit the floor.DEAD.This time they started shooting.Lasers wizzed passed him just barely missing.He continued running.A soldier shot and a lazer struck Wolf in the side.He fell to the ground clutching his side.It was gushing blood all over the floor.A doctor from sickbay grabbed him up and put him on a nearby strecher.He was rushed to medbay.  
  
* * *  
  
"He tried to escape?"Peppy asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah and he killed two people in the process."Fox said.  
  
"What happened?"Peppy asked more.  
  
"He was shot in the side and almost died but they saved him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know how that story goes.Doctors always help no matter if your freind or foe.They'll lock him in a more high security area."  
  
"Why didn't they do that in the first place?"  
  
"Beats me."  
  
They shrugged and went on with what they were doing.  
  
* * *  
  
Fara was on the phone with a freind:  
  
"So whats going on with the team lately?"She asked.  
  
"You'd never beleve it."Fara said.  
  
"What?"She said exitedly.  
  
"We captured Wolf O'donnel."  
  
"What!?Really?"  
  
"Yeah and he almost was killed."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He was shot and the doctors saved him."  
  
"Why let him live?"  
  
"My question also."  
  
"Who knowes."  
  
"bye"  
  
"Bye."  
  
* * *  
  
Katina:  
  
"Bill?Did you hear?"a soldier asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wolf O'donnel has been captured."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah and he was almost killed."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Some guy shot him but doctors saved him."  
  
"But why would they want to?"  
  
"Thats a good question but i have no idea."  
  
"Really odd."  
  
Chapter5:New Plan\Doctor  
  
The starwolf team sat in Andross's throne room with angry looks.  
  
"How could you send in Wolf without telling us!?"Leon yelled.  
  
"Because you would just spread the word like wildfire.Cornaria would know before wolf even got there."Andross said.  
  
"Oh im sure."He said sarcasticly.  
  
"I don't care whether he dies or not."Andrew said.  
  
Andross glared at him.He shut up instantly.  
  
"Well i do!We need to find away for him to escape."Leon suggested.  
  
"Thats easy.He successfully completed the mission and we now have all of the skematics."Andross said.  
  
"So?How does that help us?"  
  
"We can send another spy in to get him."  
  
"Thats crazy?It didn't work for wolf so why would it work for anyone else?"  
  
"Do you have a better plan?"  
  
"No but..."  
  
"Then Shut up,were sending in a spy."  
  
Leon clenched his claws and stood up.  
  
"Fine!Im leaving!"  
  
He stormed out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
"The rest of you get out of here!"Andross yelled.  
  
They grunted and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Wolf lay strapped in a hospital bed in a security controlled room.It looked like any hospital room exept for the cameras and door locks.He groaned and put his warm paw over the lazer wound.He made a face of discomfort and looked at the wire hanging from the ceiling.It had a buzzer on the end.THEY ACTUALLY GAVE ME ONE OF THOSE?He thought surprised.He pressed it curiously.He waited a few seconds until a doctor came in very nervious.He looked at wolf in fear.  
  
"Wha..what do you want?"He asked.  
  
"Do you have any painkillers or anything?"  
  
"Yea...yeah i'll get them.  
  
He walked over and picked up a orange bottle.He unscrewed the cap and pored a glass of water.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Wolf downed the pills and set the glass on the table.He already felt the fast acting drug.He felt dizzy.He called out to the leaving doctor.  
  
"You my origonal doctor?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can you get him?"  
  
"Yes in a second."  
  
The doctor walked away.Wolf wanted to meet the guy that saved his life.HE DESERVES SOME THANKS I GUESS.The surgion walked in.Surprisingly it was a woman wolf.She smiled at him.  
  
"Looks like your doing fine."She said.  
  
"Your not scared?"  
  
"No should i be?"  
  
Wolf thought for a second,"No i guess not."  
  
"Some of us doctors don't care wether you are with cornaria or venom.We help everybody."  
  
"Thanks for saving my life.I thought i was dead."  
  
Wolf did something he rarely does.He smiled.She smiled warmly back.  
  
"We almost lost you from blood loss but you held on long enough for a transfusion."  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
"Its my job."She smiled.  
  
Wolf felt a warm happy vibe come off her.It was welcoming in such a perilous position he was in.  
  
"Are you going to be executed?"She asked.  
  
"Most likely yes.I've broken about every law you people have."  
  
"I don't want you to be executed."  
  
Wolf looked at her confused.  
  
"But aren't you mad that i did such terrible things?"  
  
"But i know thats not the REAL you.Deep down i bet you are a nice guy."  
  
Wolf laughed,"I doubt it.I wouldn't be where i am today if i was a merry soul."  
  
"See that proves it.You are smiling and laughing and you are nice.I think you hate people that fear and ridicule you.Thats your problem.I see right through you."  
  
Wolf went into thought.MAYBE SHES RIGHT.MAYBE SHE CAN SEE THROUGH ME.  
  
"I have other patients so i'll just leave you alone for now."She said.  
  
Wolf smiled at her and she left.He sighed happily and leaned against the back of the bed.  
  
Chapter6:Sorry?  
  
Starfox was essembled in Peppers office.  
  
"The coucil and i feel that there should be no trial for wolf."Pepper explained.  
  
"What do you mean?Your going to let him go?"Fara asked.  
  
Pepper laughed,"No,he will just be executed sooner.Looks like you won Fox."  
  
Fox smiled,"Yeah it looks like i did."  
  
"When will he be executed?"Fara asked.  
  
"5 days at the most."  
  
Fox asked curiously,"How?"  
  
"The coucil and i think that we should use the gas chamber."  
  
"I garantee he won't enjoy that."Peppy said.  
  
"Do i have permission to see him?"Fox asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to mess with him a little."  
  
Pepper rolled his eyes,"Fine your dismissed."  
  
Fox walked out of the room and his team followed.They waited outside the hospital room as Fox went inside.He sat at a nearby chair and looked at wolf.  
  
"Your execution is set for 5 days."He smiled.  
  
"Good to know im pleasing somebody.Why you?"  
  
"Just lucky i guess."  
  
Wolf looked over at fox semi serious.  
  
"Look Fox,i hate you terribly and want you dead.I would like nothing more than to strangle you right here but i think we should settle some of our hate so we don't dwell on it for the rest of our natural and UNNATURAL lives."  
  
Fox looked shocked over at wolf.  
  
"But why now?"  
  
"Because im dead in 5 days and i want to leave with some type of relief."  
  
Fox looked like he was ready to listen.  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"I'll just come out and say it.Im sorry for what pain i've caused you over the past few years.You were right all along and i just realized it."  
  
Fox couldn't beleve what he was hearing.Their extreme hatred for eachother was withering away in seconds.Fox tried to say something.  
  
"Well whatever i did to you im also sorry.I tried to kill you numerous times and made you a depressed..crazed... psycho...maniac."  
  
"Thats it.Its settled.Now i can die in peace."  
  
Then the doctor came in and saw the two.  
  
"Oh im sorry am i interupting something?"  
  
"No we were just...talking."Fox said.  
  
"You feel okay wolf?"She asked.  
  
"Yeah exept these painkillers are making me really dizzy."  
  
She walked up to him and put a tiny flashlight up to his eye.She held his eyelid open and peered at his eye.She cursed.  
  
"Who gave you the painkillers?"  
  
"A guy doctor in his 40's."  
  
"You weren't supposed to take to much.He gave you to many."  
  
Wolf looked semi worried.  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"I think you should lay down and take it easy for awile.Just until they wear off or you could black out."She instructed.  
  
Fox slowly got up and left the two alone.  
  
"Maybe you could examine me more?"He asked devilously.  
  
She laughed and punched him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey don't be such a...MAN."  
  
"You know i never got your name."He said.  
  
"Oh my names Mary."  
  
MARY.Wolf thought.WHAT A PRETTY NAME.  
  
He smiled at her and she smiled back.She moved her face towards another part of his body and he kissed her.She moved back surprised and looked into his eyes.She kissed him back pasionetly and they embraced lightly.Mary stopped and smiled at him.She waved as she left the room.Wolf slumped back into the bed with a smile on his face.  
  
Chapter7:Mary Confesses Love  
  
Mary stood before the general.She pleaded with him.  
  
"Please don't kill him!I beg you!"She pleaded.  
  
Pepper sighed,"For what reason could you possibly want to keep him alive?"  
  
"I fell in love with him.It was practicly love at first sight!"  
  
Pepper knew he couldn't let Wolf live.He hated him down to the bone.But he felt sorry for her.  
  
"Im so sorry but if i don't kill him the courts will."  
  
Mary understood.  
  
"Then help us!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Ohhhhhhh!Fine!"  
  
She ran out of the room.She yelled a curse as she was leaving.She thought for anybody that could possibly help him.None came to mind exept Fara.SHE WOULD UNDERSTAND.She thought.She ran crying into the lounge.Fara saw and rushed to her.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"You wouldn't beleve me."She said sobbing.  
  
"Sit down lets talk about it."  
  
They sat down and Fara handed her a tissue.She wiped her eyes and explained.  
  
"I was the one to operate on Wolf O'donnel."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well we kindof became freinds."  
  
Fara looked concerned.  
  
"How?!With wolf!?"  
  
"He's not really a bad guy.Hes actually kindof sweet."  
  
"Really you sure?"  
  
"Yes and today he kissed me."  
  
"Is that what all this is about?"  
  
"No.I kissed him back and we kindof fell in love."  
  
"What!?Thats crazy!"  
  
Mary looked at Fara angrily.  
  
"No!He is the sweetest guy i've ever met and i love him."  
  
"Whats the problem then...oh..."Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Its about his execution?"Fara asked.  
  
"Yes."Mary said softly.  
  
She began to cry again and buried her muzzle in her hands.  
  
"What can i do to help?"  
  
"You can start by telling that general of yours to help out!"  
  
"Don't worry i'll tell the team and we'll figure something out."  
  
Mary looked into Faras eyes,"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Mary turned away and left the room trying to hold back her sobbs.She made it to her doctors quarters and jumped on the bed crying.She cried herself to sleep.  
  
Chapter8:Next Day  
  
4 Days Till Execution:Wolf was in good shape.His wound was almost healed and he would soon be transfered to a cell.But for now he still lay in a hospital bed.He turned on the little tv.He was on the news.He frowned.HOW CAN PEOPLE GROW TO LIKE ME IF THEY PORTRAY ME AS THAT?He thought.He was right.The news special was telling about the terrible things he had done and didn't even show him now.He wondered if they would do an interview.Probably not.He sighed and shut off the tv.Mary had unlocked his straps the other day and he was free to walk around the room.He pressed the buzzer and a few seconds later Mary walked in.  
  
"Hi."She said.  
  
"Hi.Did you think of anyway to get me out?"  
  
"We are trying to start a petition against the execution."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Starfox and I"  
  
"Starfox?Why would they want to help me?"  
  
"Because im a freind of Fara McCloud."  
  
"Oh.Is it working?"  
  
"So far?Yes but we need more people.They still see you as the crazed blood thirsty wolf."  
  
"Why don't you just sneak me out of here?"  
  
"Because you would probably want to go back to venom."  
  
"Listen.Recently when i was still on venom i wasn't feeling quite right.My life seemed boring and meaningless and now i have a reason to live.You."  
  
"But we can't just let you go because then we would have to go into hiding."  
  
"You do have a point."  
  
"My plan is to stop the execution and make you legally a free man."  
  
"How could you make General Salty let me out?"  
  
"Begging and maybe i'll do something for him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Im not really sure..Anything at this point."  
  
"I hope your plan works."  
  
"Me too."  
  
* * *  
  
Fara and Starfox stood in front of the general.  
  
"Sir you have to understand that Mary has changed Wolf.He is not the same person anymore."Fara explained.  
  
"But i can't just forget that he killed hundreds of pilots and two of our prison guards."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Listen when you get proof that hes changed then i'll consider it.But not before then."  
  
"Thanks sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
She walked off to the lounge.She walked in and looked at fox.She snuggled next to him on the couch.  
  
"Mmmm whats that for."He asked sweetly.  
  
"Can i barrow your digital camcorder?"  
  
Fox rolled his eyes,"Fine go ahead."  
  
"Thanks."She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
She went into his quarters and got the camcorder.She went into the same room as Wolf and looked at him and Mary.  
  
"Hi can i shoot some tape of you being yourself?"  
  
"Why?"He asked surprised.  
  
"Because the general wants some proof that you've really changed."  
  
"So general Salty needs proof okay just turn it on and leave it on the table."  
  
"Great."  
  
Fara left it on the table and turned it on.She waved to Mary and walked out.Wolf smiled at the camera.  
  
"Hi this is the i've changed show starring me and Mary."He said in a mock gameshow host voice.  
  
"Just sit back and watch."Mary added.  
  
"Do you think i'll be able to be myself with that camera?"He wispered.  
  
"Just relax."  
  
The camera taped their every move and sound.  
  
* * *  
  
Fox and Peppy sat in the lounge.  
  
"I still have doubts about wolfs truthfulness."Peppy said.  
  
"Yeah i know.He seems so belevable but im not sure."  
  
"I hope that mary girl is right or we may just be part of some plan wolf has."Peppy said.  
  
"Really."Fox joked.  
  
"Lets go get something to eat okay?"Peppy asked.  
  
"Yeah im starving."  
  
Fox stood up and smoothed out his shirt.He quickly walked over to the table and picked up his keys.They went out to his car and got in.Fox rolled down his window and turned the music on.Peppy rolled his eyes.  
  
"How can you listen to this stuff?"  
  
"Its not that bad."  
  
Peppy stared at him.  
  
"I've seen these guys on tv there not what you would call good."  
  
"Just listen to it."Fox said turning up the radio,"Its great."  
  
"Whatever you say Fox."  
  
Fox pulled the car out of the parking lot and down the street.  
  
"Where do you want to go?"He asked.  
  
"How about to that new place on 4th street?"  
  
"Cool well go there."  
  
They turned the corner and stopped the car at the turn in.They let a car pass and drove into the resturants parking lot.Fox turned the car off.They got out and walked into the little resterant.They waited in line and got 2 seats.They ordered drinks and talked.  
  
"So how are things with you and Fara?"Peppy asked.  
  
Fox smiled,"Really great.Besides having our first fight everythings perfect."  
  
"You guys thinking about kids?"  
  
"I really don't know yet.I do want a little guy running around the house but with the war i think it'll be to hard."  
  
"Yeah but venom is falling apart from within.The war may not last more that 6 months.That would give you perfect timing to have kids now."  
  
"Yeah your right.Maybe we'll talk about it one of these days but im not sure what she wants."  
  
"You'll both figure it out."  
  
Fox opened his menu and scanned the pages.He fixed his eye on one perticular dish.MMMM STEAK SANDWICH.He thought licking his lips.  
  
"You found the steak sandwich i see."Peppy said.  
  
Fox looked up at peppy.  
  
"Do you have to read every thought that comes out of my brain?"  
  
"Yes."Peppy smiled."I can also read things your not thinking of just now."  
  
"Thats what scares me."  
  
Peppy nodded and looked at his menu.Fox chuckled and closed his menu.A waiter came to them.  
  
"What do you feel like today gentleman?"  
  
"Steak sandwich."Fox said.  
  
"7-layer salad with ranch dressing."Peppy said.  
  
"Fine choices it'll be done in 25 minutes."  
  
"Thanks."They said.  
  
The waiter walked through the flapping doors and Fox chuckled.  
  
"What?"Peppy asked.  
  
"That waiter,he seemed...gay."  
  
Peppy looked at fox.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Oh come on its easy.What would you like today gentleman?"He said in a mocking voice.  
  
Peppy laughed and took a sip of his water.  
  
Chapter9:Offer Wolf Can't Refuse  
  
The new spy arrives on cornaria using the same clocking technology.Andross doesn't yet know the flaw in his design.Cornaria traced his heat signal and were going to capture him too.He lands his ship and is in a rural area like where wolf landed.He climbed out of his ship and walked a few feet only to find police cars heading to his very spot.  
  
"Damn!"He yelled.  
  
He ran the other direction under the cover of the high grass.He watched the police cars and started running faster and faster towards a nerby town.The cops stopped and ran out of there cars guns drawn.They inspected the ship and then the surrounding area.  
  
"Threres nobody here."One said.  
  
"Spread out he can't get far."Another said.  
  
They continued searching but the sly spy wasn't about to be caught.The cops never found him.  
  
* * *  
  
"General we have reports that the ship was empty."A soldier said.  
  
"Empty?But it had just landed."  
  
"I know but apparently who ever was on board is one stelthy character."  
  
"Send out a search part in the nerby town by the landing."  
  
"Yes sir it will start momentarily."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
The soldier saluted and walked away.Pepper tapped the desk and was thinking.EMPTY?He thought.He pressed the intercom.  
  
"Could you please send in Fara McCloud please?"  
  
"Okay."Came a reply.  
  
A few minutes later Fara walked in.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"She asked.  
  
"Yes is that tape ready?"  
  
"I havn't checked it but im guessing it ran out of tape.It should have all the proof you need."  
  
"We shall see."  
  
"Want me to get it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She walked away and soon came back with the tape.She handed it to the general.He put it in his little tv.  
  
"Shut the door."He said.  
  
She shut it and he played the tape.After 5 minutes he was shocked.He looked at fara.  
  
"How can this be?He's like a diffrent person."  
  
"It seems ever since he met Mary he's been happy and optimistic."Fara explained.  
  
"Hmmm thats not so uncommon.I hade a freind that got a true love and changed completely."  
  
"So love is like the cure for hate in a way."  
  
"Yeah.I'll send this to venom and to all the nerby bases."  
  
"Why?"She asked.  
  
"I just think that will help him out when i let him go."  
  
Faras face lit up.  
  
"Your letting him go?"  
  
He smiled,"Yes."  
  
"You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
"I still don't see what you girls like in him."  
  
"Its not me its Mary.She likes him im just helping her out."  
  
"Oh we'll i want to talk to him before he leaves."  
  
"Ok i'll go see if he'll come."  
  
She walked away and pepper smiled as she went.WHAT IM I TURNING INTO,A NICE GUY?He thought.Fara took a turn and walked into the hospital room.She looked at Wolf and Mary.  
  
"General Pepper wants to see you Wolf."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He didn't say."She lied.  
  
MAYBE HE'LL BE MORE SURPRISED NOW.She thought.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Wolf got up and followed Fara into the generals office.Wolf didn't know how to adress the general.  
  
"What?"Wolf asked.  
  
"We'll i looked at the tape and i wanted to prove it person to person."  
  
"Okay how do we do that?"  
  
Pepper looked into his EYE and saw something he hadn't seen since in a very long time.  
  
"What?"Wolf asked curiously.  
  
"We'll i havn't seen such a change before in my life.You seem so...diffrent what happened?"  
  
"We'll recently i wasn't enjoying the life on venom it was like there was no point to being with the empire.I wanted out or to be a loner but i got called on a mission and captured by you.Then i met Mary and my whole perspective changed on life.She is now what i would call the center of my life."  
  
"Im willing to let you go if you promise never to defy the cornarians."  
  
"I promise,i have no reason or do i want to do anything else but stay here."  
  
"Thats it your free.I don't know if you would like a job here?"  
  
Fara just sat down and watched the whole thing happen.Wolf thought about the idea of a military job and decided to take one.  
  
"What kind of job?"He asked.  
  
"I want you to be in charge of a mercinary team.You can pick the members from my huge list and you can be our second team.We will be able to do anything with two mercinary teams."Pepper explained.  
  
"Okay great when does it all start?"  
  
"Heres the list and look at the statistics for an idea of how good each pilot is."Pepper said handing him the list.  
  
"I can't beleve i went without this place for my whole life."Wolf said.  
  
They continued to talk and chat.  
  
* * *  
  
2 hours later:  
  
Andross sat in his throne watching the tape of Wolf and Mary.He threw the remote at the tv and it hit the ground.Glass shattered everywhere and andross screamed out in anger.  
  
"What the hell is this!?What is Wolf doing!?"He yelled to himself.  
  
He walked briskly down to the control room and to his communications officer.  
  
"Bring up general Pepper now!"  
  
The officer wasted no time and opened the connection.The general apeared on the screen.  
  
"Andross?"  
  
"What the hell have you done to Wolf!?Hes like a..a nice person!"  
  
"We didn't do anything but wolf simply just left venom for good."  
  
"You'll all pay for this!I'll kill that wolf and take over your planet once and for all."  
  
Pepper laughed,"Sure like you did last time?"  
  
Andross fumed and looked pepper strait in the eyes.  
  
"I will succeed and you will be begging on your knees!"  
  
"Sure whatever peace out."  
  
Pepper closed the connection.He laughed and turned on his litle tv.  
  
* * *  
  
Fox and Peppy were back from their lunch for hours now and were relaxing with the entire team and Wolf joined in with Mary.The team looked up and tried not to look courious.Fara was the only nice person in the group at the time.  
  
"Hi"Fara greeted,"What brings you here?"  
  
"Just hanging around and decided to drop by.Were else would we go?"Wolf said.  
  
"My house is so boring during the night that i have to sleep to pass time."Mary said.  
  
"Why so boring?"Fara asked.  
  
"Nobody to hang out with."Mary said.  
  
"But we can HANG out later tonight?"Wolf asked Mary.  
  
Mary nodded,"That is CORRECT."  
  
They all seemed to cheer up and laughed at the hidden joke.Mary and Wolf sat down and chatted time away.  
  
Chapter10:Fight!\New Mercinarys Introductions  
  
2 Days Later:Wolf was out of the hospital and on the job.He had 3 wingmen already picked and they were due to land anytime now.Wolf was waiting on GreatFox.It got off the ground shortly after Wolfs release from the hospital.Wolf smiled at Fara and walked up to her.  
  
"So how do you and Mary know eachother?"He asked.  
  
"We met right after flightschool and she got stationed at the same base as me."  
  
"So you've been freinds for maybe 4 years then?"  
  
"Yeah thats about right.Why?"  
  
"Just wanted to get some background information."  
  
Fara smiled and Wolf walked away.He rested upon the wall of the bridge.Fox moved up next to him not bringing any attention to himself.He watched Wolf from the corner of his eye.Wolf glanced at him for a second.  
  
"What?"Wolf asked.  
  
"I didn't say nothing."Fox said.  
  
"Yeah but you wanted to.What?"  
  
"To tell you the truth i don't trust you at all."  
  
"Good to hear now that were STILL competing with eachother."  
  
Fox turned to Wolf and looked him in the eye.  
  
"I want you to stay away from my team and FARA especially.I don't trust you anyfarther than i can throw you."  
  
"Just try an come over here and throw me then!"Wolf challenged.  
  
"Im not going to throw you,im going to kick your ass!"  
  
Fox lunged at Wolf and pushed him to the ground.Wolf got up and punched Fox in the face.He rubbed his face and jumped on top of Wolf.They wrestled on the floor violently.Fox's nose was bleeding and Wolf had blood dripping from his face.Fara saw and rushed over,she tried to pull fox out of the fight but couldn't.She called out for help.  
  
"Someone help!"She yelled.  
  
A guard rushed in and pulled the two apart.Fara pushed Fox back and started yelling at him.  
  
"What is wrong with you!?He didn't do anything!"She yelled.  
  
"Hes a big liar!He is probably planning our deaths right now!"  
  
"Oh stop it!"  
  
Another guard came in and grabbed Fox,the other with Wolf.  
  
"Your reporting to the general at once!"A guard yelled.  
  
They were forced to go see the general who was on the trip to meet the new mercinaries.The guards made them sit down and waited at the door.The general saw them and got angry.  
  
"What the hell is this!?"  
  
"He started attacking me first!"Wolf yelled.  
  
"He cannot be trusted.How do we know he is telling the truth?!"Fox yelled.  
  
"Stop it both of you!I want you two to report to the hangar and wait for the new arrivals."  
  
"Why me?!"Fox asked.  
  
"Because i want you to explain to them that Wolf is diffrent."  
  
"They don't know im their leader!?"Wolf asked.  
  
"No but Fox will enlighten them won't you Fox?"  
  
Fox gritted his teath unoticably,"Yes Sir."  
  
"Good now get out of my sight."  
  
Fox looked evily at Wolf and they walked out the door.Wolf bumped Fox on their way out and he bumped back.He elbowed him in the chest and continued without him.  
  
"Stay out of my way!"Wolf yelled.  
  
"Dick."Fox mumbled.  
  
* * *  
  
Wolf walked into the hangar and saw his new team mates landing.He wondered how they would react to him.I JUST HOPE THEY DON'T SHOOT ME.He thought.He walked up to one of the ships and a pilot jumped out.He looked at Wolf and immediatly rasied his blaster.Fox saw and ran up to explain everything.The pilot looked at Fox.  
  
"What happened to you?"He asked Fox.  
  
"Me."Wolf joked.  
  
"Put the gun down.He is working with us."Fox explained.  
  
The pilot burst into laughter and pointed at Wolf.  
  
"He's working with you?"  
  
"Yes."Said wolf irratated.  
  
The other new arrivals caught on and laughed too.  
  
"Its true."Fox said.  
  
"Who's our team leader?"Another pilot asked.  
  
"Wolf is."Fox said.  
  
They all stood silent with "oh" expressions on their faces.Wolf rolled his eye and growled.One of the pilots smiled and walked up to Wolf paw extended.He was a Retrever.  
  
"Hi im Tarron Dashle."He said.  
  
"Hi im Wolf O'donnel."  
  
They shook hands and another pilot came up to Wolf.He was a spotted leapard.  
  
"My names Jack Clemens but everyone calls me Radar."  
  
"Why Radar?"  
  
"Because i got a talent for seeing ships before the radar picks them up.Good eyes i guess."  
  
They shook also and the last pilot came up to Wolf.He was a light tan colored Dingo.  
  
"Hi You can just call me Tom."  
  
"Okay hi Tom."Wolf said shaking his hand.  
  
"So now that you have all met the general wants to see you."Fox said.  
  
They looked at eachother nodded and folowed Fox into the generals office.They all took seats.  
  
"I have big plans for this team and high expectations.When you are called upon for service i will expect you to come.Do you understand?"Pepper asked.  
  
"Yes Sir!"They responded.  
  
"Good now i want you to hang out around the StarFox team for awile and get some insight about mercinary teams.We have plenty of extra quarters here on greatfox so you will be able to move in whenever your ready."  
  
Pepper turned to Fox,"You don't really mind if we station to mercinary teams on GreatFox do you?"  
  
"No sir we needed another team on this ship.Its barely half full."Fox joked.  
  
"Good.You are all dismissed to do whatever you want."  
  
They all saluted and walked out the door together.Fox suggested they all go to the lounge so they did.The Ecliptic Sun was formed.The StarFox team reacted very well to their new shipmates.They talked and became freinds fast.Only two people weren't yet freinds,Wolf and Fox.The years of hatred just wouldn't go away.They didn't trust eachother anymore than they trusted Andross himself.  
  
Chapter11:Ecliptic Sun goes public\Riot  
  
Next Day At 5:30Pm:The Ecliptic Sun was leaked by a soldier who saw it formed.GreatFox had to land and deal with the public.Now half of cornaria knew about the new team.People were either furious or happy that Wolf was the leader of the team but most saw him as a soon to be traitor like Pigma Dengar.Now they had to do interviews and press confrences with all the major tv crews.Right now they were starting a interview with OBC news.  
  
"How is it that you went from enemy to freind in less than a week?"The interviewer asked.  
  
"Well i was originally on a spy mission for venom but i was captured.Then i was shot and got surgery.Next my doctor turned out to be a woman and we kindof fell in love i guess.From there i was set free thanks to Mary and here i am."Wolf explained.  
  
"Who's Mary?"  
  
"My doctor."  
  
"Oh so Mary is your love then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The interviewer turned to Tarron.  
  
"So who are you?"  
  
"Im Tarron Dashle."  
  
"You are part of Ecliptic Sun?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you know Wolf O'donnel was going to be your leader?"  
  
"Not at first but then we found out.I was shocked at first but i came around real fast."  
  
"Do you plan to be as big as StarFox one day?"  
  
"Were not really competing but i hope we become popular."  
  
"Do you think 2 mercinary teams is too much?"  
  
"No because cornaria was in need of a new fresh team."  
  
The guy turned to Jack.  
  
"So who are you?"  
  
"Im Jack Clemens but everybody calls me Radar."  
  
"Radar?Why is that?"  
  
"Because i see the ships before the radar does.I can also pick up sounds before most people."  
  
"So what are your views on living in the same ship as StarFox?"  
  
"I think its awsome.Im only 18 so when i was in flight school they were my idols."  
  
"How do you feel the team will perform?"  
  
"I think well do great.We all got great scores in the academy so we just need some experience.Wolf is the only one with any real experience."  
  
The reporter turned to Tom.  
  
"So finnaly who are you?"  
  
"Im Tom.To tell you the truth i don't actually remember my real name much less my life before flight school."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well the earliest thing i remember is a thought of my mom and dad and thats about it.I never could find them again."  
  
"Do you plan to look?"  
  
"I try alot but i have no records or papers before flight school."  
  
The reporter turned to the camera.  
  
"So there you have it.The new team Ecliptic Sun."  
  
* * *  
  
Fox turned off the tv.He was watching the interview and waiting for Fara to arrive at their quarters.He lay flat out on his bed staring at the fan go round.He rolled onto his side and fell asleep.5 minutes later:A sound came from the door and it was a key opening the door.Fara came in and set her purse on the table.Fox was sleeping like a baby and drooling on the bed.Fara chuckled at him and took off her shoes.She was also very tired and gently layed beside him.She put her arm around him and snuggled in close.She fell asleep.30 minutes later:The phone rang and fox nearly jumped out of his skin.He picked it up and put it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?"He asked.  
  
"This is Peppy.What are you doing?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We have a meeting with the council and Pepper at 6:30!"  
  
"What!?Its 6:25!"  
  
"Why is that a problem?"  
  
"Because i was just sleeping!"  
  
Fara awoke and looked at the clock.  
  
"Fox the meeting!"She said.  
  
"I know Peppys on the phone about it."  
  
"Hurry Fox those people are impacient."Peppy said.  
  
"Okay be there soon."  
  
He hung up.Fox rushed and changed into his nice clothes.So did Fara.It was 6:35 and everyone was waiting.In the board room everyone was getting real impacient.  
  
"Where is he Peppy?"Pepper asked.  
  
"He said he was coming."Peppy replied.  
  
Just then Fara and Fox walked in.  
  
"Its about time leutenant."Pepper said.  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
They took their seats and the meeting started.Pepper started speaking.  
  
"So the meeting today focuses on the newly formed Ecliptic Sun team.They've been leaked by an unkown soldier within the complex.Today they did a interview to inform concerned citizens about their whole deal."  
  
"Is it true that they will be stationed at GreatFox?"A member asked.  
  
"Yes."Pepper replied.  
  
"What about StarFox?"  
  
"Nothings going to change."  
  
"So do you think that Ecliptic Sun will help the alliance at all?"  
  
"Yes we have some of the best pilots in that team."  
  
Another member turned to Fox.  
  
"How do you feel about them moving in?"  
  
"I think its great."Fox said.  
  
"What is your relationship with Wolf at this point?"  
  
"We couldn't have a worse relationship.I for one don't trust him in the least."  
  
"One last question.What happend to your face?"  
  
"I have 2 words for you,Wolf O'donnel."  
  
Pepper interupted,"This meeting is about the teams not the relationship between the two leaders."  
  
Fox looked up at the general,"I really don't trust him.And i want him to be watched because what if he is lying?"  
  
"He will be watched but he must not know he is being watched.All we want to do is prove he is not lying."  
  
Peppy cut in,"Your going to spy on him!?He has proved himself enough,i want no part in this."  
  
"We all don't want to spy on him but its for our safety."  
  
Peppy mumbled something and went back to his papers.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Um..nothing i didn't say anything."  
  
Pepper looked at him suspiciously and went back to Fox.  
  
"Also i want you two to at least act appropriate when with eachother."Pepper said.  
  
"Yes sir i will ACT if you want me to."  
  
"Just do it for the sake of all of us okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The group went on to talk about distribution of missions.  
  
"Who will get what missions?"A member asked.  
  
"We will try to even it out and hope that no competition starts."Pepper said.  
  
"Competitions will happen wether we try and prevent them or not."Fox said.  
  
"True but well put in a effort nevertheless."  
  
* * *  
  
1 hour later:It was 7:45Pm and Ecliptic Sun was the biggest news since Starfox but this time it wasn't all good.People started showing up in front of the base throwing objects at the windows.A riot was forming fast and violent.Soldiers were sent out to peacefully stop the rioters but they didn't listen.1 citizen attacked the soldiers and soon all hell broke loose.Cans,bottles,and weapons were used to throw or harm the soldiers.They wanted answers and fast.Ecliptic Sun was kept in a safer part of the base incase the rioters broke into the base.It was perfect timing because the rioters did break in.People rushed the guards and broke through the glass doors.They trampled over anyone that stood in their way like a wave of fire traveling through the halls of the base.They had no purpose or reason only to trash the base and cause havoc.Starfox was in the hall when it happened.Fox put his hands out and shouted at the crowd of angry citizens.They stopped and looked at him angrily.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?"Fox yelled.  
  
"We are rebelling against the decision to make Wolf a free man.We want him dead."The leader of the group said.  
  
"You must stop this or all of you will be arrested!"Fox yelled.  
  
The group looked at him and burst into laughter.  
  
"What are you going to do about it!?"The leader laughed.  
  
"Lets get em!"The group yelled.  
  
They started to advance on Fox.He started walking backwards and a group formed behind him.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid.I of all people should agree with you right?"Fox asked.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because me and Wolf are enemies and rivals for 4 years,thats why."  
  
"Your just saying that because you want us to leave you alone."  
  
Fox felt terror come over him.What would they do to him?He dreaded thinking about it.He just stood there and stared at the leader fearfully.A citizen snuck up behind fox and kicked his legs out.Fox looked up.  
  
"Why are you all doing this?Im on your side."  
  
The crowd wouldn't admit they were wrong.They closed in on Fox.He was starting to beg.  
  
"Don't do this.Im not the one you should be mad at."  
  
"You are pathetic.We will not stop until Wolf is in jail and awaiting trial.You can be our example."  
  
"They'll find you and you'll be arrested."  
  
"I'll just make sure you don't live to tell anyone."  
  
"Yeah you traitor!How can you let Wolf just walk away free!?"A man yelled.  
  
The leader moved in and kicked him in the stomach and he cluched his chest.The rest of the team were forced out by the people and didn't even know Fox was in trouble.Another citizen grabbed fox and smashed him against the wall.He wasn't going to give up without a fight.Fox swung a punch and it landed on the mans face.He fell back and the leader started to punch him repeatedly in the stomach.He doubled over and spit blood on the floor.He collapsed and and almost passed out.He saw the people close in on him as darkness settled in.  
  
Chapter12:Fox Is Found  
  
Fox McCloud lay quiet and bloody on the hallway floor.The crowd had left and nobody had found fox.The crowd had put him in a quiet unused office hallway so he wouldn't be seen.He was in horrible condition and could die if he didn't receve medical attention soon.He stirred lighly and opened his eyes.His vision was cloudy and he was sapped of all strength.He couldn't speak nor make noises.All he could do was hope for someone to find him.That someone was Wolf O'donnel because he was one of the people helping to find fox.Wolf turned a corner and heard breathing.He looked down and saw fox beaten and bloody on the hallway floor.He quickly knelt beside him and inspected him.He had broken ribs and his arm was shattered.He turned his head to face Wolf.He was dizzy and couldn't talk strait.  
  
"W-where a-am i?"He asked.  
  
Wolf ignored his question,"Don't worry i'll get help."  
  
Wolf got up and ran down the hall.He bumped into Fara and stopped her.  
  
"Fox is hurt i need help."Wolf said.  
  
"What!?Where is he?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
They ran down the hall and to Fox's aid.They rolled him over and carefully picked him up.They moved as quickly as possible and sick bay was on the other side of the compound.They couldn't carry him anymore so they carried him into the soldiers lounge.Most of the soldiers were on the otherside of the base so only 5 soldiers were located in the lounge.They layed fox down on a couch and straitened him out.The soldiers walked over quickly.  
  
"Is he okay?"One asked.  
  
"Im not sure but he despratly needs a doctor.But sickbay is far away from this end of the compound.Will someone go get a doctor?"Wolf asked.  
  
"Sure i'll go."Said a young soldier.  
  
He ran out the door and disappered around a corner.Fara knelt next to the couch.  
  
"Fox?Can you hear me?"She asked.  
  
He looked over at her,"Yes."  
  
She stroked his fur and kissed him on the top of the head.  
  
"Your going to be alright.Someones getting help."  
  
"What happened?"Wolf asked.  
  
Fox tried to speak,"The p-people c-came and they didn't stop h-hitting me.I pleaded f-for them to stop b-but they didn't."  
  
"But why would they do that?"Fara asked.  
  
"They w-were angry about Wolf being s-set free.They called me a t-traitor for agreeing with t-the general."  
  
"But you didn't."Fara said.  
  
"I-i tried to t-tell them but t-they didn't l-listen."  
  
Fox keeled over the couch and he threw up blood all over the floor.He passed out.Fara went frantic and checked fox's pulse.It was faint but there.She straitened him out again and kissed him on the cheek.The soldier came back with a doctor and he had a strecher and an iv.They put fox on it and rushed out the door.Fara followed closely and Wolf stayed behind the group.They went as fast as they could to sickbay.Fox was motionless and close to death.They ran into the white room and put the strecher next to a pile of equipment.The doctor cut off fox's clothes and put a bunch of pads on him to mesure his vital signs.He needed blood or fox would die.He walked up to the group of soldiers and Fara and Wolf.  
  
"What kind of blood type is Fox?"He asked.  
  
"O Negative."Fara said.  
  
"Do you know anybody that has any o negatve?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fox needs a transfusion or he won't live more than 1 hour at the most."  
  
"Oh my god,what can we do?"  
  
"Check everybody you know for o negative blood.Come get me if you find somebody."  
  
Wolf was listening in and walked up to the two.  
  
"I have O Negative blood."He said.  
  
Fara looked over and saw Wolf standing there.The doctor turned toward him.  
  
"Are you willing to give some up?"He asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come with me."The doctor said.  
  
They walked through some double doors and disapeared from sight.Fara sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
A secretary walked into the generals office.  
  
"Sir i have news that Fox McCloud was seriously injured in the riots."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"In medbay."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
She nodded and walked away.Pepper got up and walked quickly into the hall.He passed the people without notice and went into medbay.He saw the whole team sitting on the bench and walked over.He looked at the team with a questioning face.Fara looked at him.  
  
"They say he has a 50% to live but he may have 3 months recovery up ahead of him."  
  
"3 months?How serious is it?"  
  
"He has 3 broken ribs a shattered arm and he has serious internal bleeding."  
  
"Do you want a replacement until he recovers or will Ecliptic Sun fill in until then?"  
  
"Just a second."  
  
Fara turned to the team and disgussed the idea of a break.She turned back.  
  
"Ecliptic Sun will fill in."  
  
"Okay i'll tell them.Where is fox now?"  
  
"In surgery."  
  
"Has he been awake since the riot?"  
  
"Yes but he spit tons of blood and passed out."  
  
"How long will surgery take?"  
  
"They don't know."  
  
A doctor walked out of the double doors and toward the team.They felt the tension mount as he approached with Fox's condition.He walked up to the group.Fara looked at him questioning.  
  
"Is he okay?"She asked.  
  
"He is okay mentally and will eventually recover physicly but he isn't waking up.Its not a coma but he's also not just sleeping."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"He may wake up anywhere from tommarow to 2 weeks at the most."  
  
"When can we see him?"Fara asked.  
  
"Surgery will be done in about 30 minutes.You can see him in about an hour."  
  
"Thanks doctor."  
  
He smiled,nodded and walked away.Falco stood up and walked over to the door.  
  
"Im going to get a drink."He said.  
  
"Wait for me."Slippy said.  
  
* * *  
  
9:45Pm:Fara was in Fox's hospital room.She sat in a chair just waiting and waiting.She stood up and walked over to him.She stroked his head.  
  
"Why won't you wake up?"She wispered to herself.  
  
She took his paw in hers and squeezed it gently.Fox moved slightly and relaxed again.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
He didn't awnser.She sighed looked at the phone on the wall.She walked over slowly and picked it up.She dialed and put it to her ear.  
  
William Grey picked up his phone and placed it on his ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Its me Fara."  
  
"Fara?Is something wrong?"  
  
"Actually yes.Fox was seriously injured today.Did you hear about the recent riots?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well Fox was surrounded by the rioters and apparently used as an example for their statement."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"No.He hasn't woken up and he looks really bad.I want you to come here."  
  
"Okay i'll be their as quicky as possible."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They hung up.Bill put his papers back in their files and closed up his office.He signed out and left for the airport.  
  
Chapter13:Long Enough?  
  
Next Day:Bill had already arrived and was staying at the base.Wolf was strongly advised not to leave the base but left to go see Mary at her apartment.He was in a rental car on his way there.He thought people wouldn't notice him driving down the street but they did.They threw things and even tried to stop the car.He managed to make it onto a less populated road but the few that lived on the street were not your average angry people.Wolf saw a man rush at the car with a baseball bat.He shattered the passenger window and tried to unlock the car door.Wolf slammed the gas breifly and the man hit the pavement.Other people approached also carrying bats.The situation was turning ugly.They surrounded the car.Wolf was not about to stop for these people.He slammed the gas hard and a couple guys rolled over the side front of the car.Wolf pulled onto a freeway and took a deep breath.  
  
"I've got a real problem on my hands."Wolf said slightly shocked at the peoples actions.  
  
He passed a car and got onto the exit ramp.He pulled up to the apartment complexes looking for the one Mary lived in.He saw it.  
  
Wolf read,"Chalet by the lake apartment complex,enter here."  
  
He entered and parked his car.He took a look at the shattered window and sighed.  
  
"Idiot people."  
  
He got out of the car and walked up to the entrance.No one saw him luckily and he made it to her room safely.He knocked on her door.It opened and she was very surprised to see Wolf standing there.  
  
"How did you manage to make it across town?"She asked.  
  
"Barely managed you mean."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Guy smashed my passenger window."  
  
"Come on in."  
  
Wolf walked in and stood in the entranceway.He closed the door and looked around.The room was large and had a kitchen and tv area.He saw 2 bedrooms down the hall and a bathroom.  
  
"Nice place."Wolf said.  
  
"Thanks i decorated it myself."  
  
Wolf looked at the borders and paint.He sat down and looked up at Mary.  
  
"Where have you been the last couple of days?"He asked.  
  
"I didn't really want to travel in public,you know with everyone knowing about me and you."  
  
"Sorry i guess its all my fault."  
  
"Its okay everyone will eventually come around once your team does something good for cornaria."  
  
"I don't know if they'll ever COME AROUND.I don't know if i want to have a team or do any of this."  
  
Mary came and sat down.She looked into his eye.  
  
"We can make them beleve.All it takes is time and a little effort here and there."  
  
"Well i hope your right,i really do because i don't know who to trust."  
  
"You can start with me."  
  
Wolf smiled,maybe they could convince people.All it takes is time.  
  
* * *  
  
Bill was in his temporary quarters sitting at his desk.He glanced at his watch and and sighed.He got out of his chair and walked down to the mess hall.He took a look around and saw that the place was packed with the lunch crowd.All soldiers were sitting talking and being merry.But today that couldn't even brighten his mood.He looked dark and secretly angry at something he couldn't put his finger on.He put on a facade of happyness and strolled merrily into the lunch line.He picked up a tray and plate and proceeded to fill it with food.He grabbed a piece of cake and moved to the register.He paid and walked over to the emptiest table he could find.He was about to start eating when a young soldier sat down next to him.  
  
"Your Bill Grey right?"He asked.  
  
Bill awnsered blankly,"Yeah."  
  
"You hear about Fox McCloud?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That why you here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you paying attention to me?"  
  
Bill turned his head to face the young dog's.  
  
He replied ignoringly,"Yeah."  
  
The soldier moved over 2 seats and mumbled something.Bill shrugged uncaringly and continued eating.  
  
* * *  
  
Fox lay motionless on the cold hospital bed.Now he was alone and he knew it.The whole expirience was odd to be able to hear people but not speak or move themselves.He had no idea what was wrong with him nor did he know he would ever move again.He was actually the only one who didn't know he'd be alright.Time passed and yet nothing happened,he was getting nervious.He felt like screaming,the quiet driving him insane.Everytime he tried to move even a finger he moved closer to exploding his mind into complete madness.He couldn't take it anymore,he couldn't sleep or pass the time any quicker.He heard the ticks of the clock and the faint noise of sound in the rest of the hospital.Then something happened.He couldn't see just what but he heard it.The odd beeping noise eminating from a piece of his equipment.Suddenly he felt tired and hard to breath or think.He started to slip into unconciousness as he heard the door burst open.Footsteps and chatter from doctors was the last thing he heard before he passed out.The doctors knew what was wrong.He was slipping into a coma and this time he wasn't going to be hearing anything but...nothing.The doctors stablized his equipment and put him under observation.Then they called Fara.  
  
Fara McCloud picked up the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello?"She said.  
  
"Ms.McCloud?"Doctor asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We have an update on Fox's condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well he has slipped into a coma and this time we have no idea how long it could last.I don't want to alarm you but there is a chance he may never wake up at all."  
  
Fara almost dropped the phone.She tried to hold back tears.  
  
"What is the chance of that?"  
  
"46%."He said blankly.  
  
Fara closed the conversation with a thanks and hung up the phone.A tear ran down her face.  
  
* * *  
  
30 minutes later:Wolf sits in the kitchen of Mary's apartment drinking cofee and chatting with her.He took a sip and set the mug down.  
  
"So i heard about Fox on the news.Have you seen him since it happened?"Mary asked.  
  
"No why would i do that?"He asked questionly.  
  
"Well don't you even care that he could die?"  
  
"You know?Half of me wants that to happen."  
  
Mary looked semi shocked at Wolf.But then she reaized that a history such as theirs doesn't just go away.  
  
"And the other half?"  
  
"That i really don't want him dead and i just used to because he was my enemy.And now he's not."  
  
"Well i hope you can forget about the first half.I think that fight has gone on long enough."  
  
"Well 4 years isn't all that much when you really hate someone."Wolf explained.  
  
"Some people change."  
  
Wolf looked up at Mary.  
  
"Some don't."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I try."  
  
Chapter14:Starwolf gets pissed  
  
The starwolf team sat in their lounge and were just relaxing.Leon couldn't relax,he was so mad at Wolf for leaving venom.He didn't know why or had no reasons why wolf did it.That only enraged him further.He turned to the team.  
  
"Can you beleve that he just abandoned us like that?"Leon asked.  
  
"That guy was always going to be a traitor."Andrew said.  
  
"Yeah you may not care but we were freinds.Now he is with cornaria!I know wolf and he would never do that."  
  
"Aparently you don't know him as well as you thought."  
  
"The thing that shocks me the most is that he is socializing with the STARFOX TEAM!"  
  
"I don't care what he does as long as he disappears forever."Andrew explained.  
  
Pigma was ignoring the whole conversation.  
  
"Don't you want to do something about it?!"  
  
"No."  
  
Leon got up and stormed out of the room.Andrew shrugged and picked up a bag of chips.  
  
* * *  
  
Leon regained his composure and knocked on Andross's throne room.The door opened automatically and Andross looked at him.  
  
"What is it that YOU want?"He asked.  
  
"I want something done about Wolf and his new team.Anything."  
  
"What is it that you expect ME to do?"  
  
"I don't know,an attack anything."  
  
"Give me some time and i'll think of something but until then cool off."  
  
"Don't just write this off like its not important.Do you know what kind of power cornaria has now that it has 2 mercinary teams?"Leon asked.  
  
"Yes but do you think that Wolf and his baby teamates will actually be a threat?"  
  
"Sir don't underestimate the...en-em-y."  
  
Andross looked at him.  
  
"Sounds diffrent calling Wolf the enemy?"  
  
Leon thought for a second then he awnsered.  
  
"Yeah it really does."  
  
"Well i will take your ideas and make them happen but i guarantee that it will be as easy as cake to take their little team down."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Leon walked out of the room shutting the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Bill was in the hospital room with Fara.He turned to her.  
  
"You going to press charges against that riot leader?"  
  
Fara nodded,"Yeah."  
  
"I don't understand how people can forget the laws and just go crazy like that."  
  
"Well one thing pisses them off and then they react.Why did they have to do it on Fox,he didn't do anything to them."  
  
"I know,its unreal how just because of Wolf they did this."  
  
Fara looked him strait in the eyes.  
  
"Its all Wolfs fault."  
  
"You can't blame all of this on Wolf."  
  
"Oh so your on his side now?"  
  
"N-No i just saying that he is just trying to become a good person."  
  
"Well he isn't.He will always be evil at heart."  
  
"Maybe so but if it wasn't for him Fox would be dead."  
  
Fara looked down at the floor,"I guess your right,i mean he did help Fox."  
  
She looked over at Fox and a tear came to her eye.She wiped it off and tried to hold back tears.A tear too came to his eyes and he tried to cover it up.  
  
"You want some coffee?"Bill tried to say.  
  
"Yeah."She said slightly sobbing.  
  
She hugged him and he was surprised.He hugged back and they walked off.  
  
Chapter15:Prolouge  
  
Fox stayed in the care of the hospital.They didn't know whether he'd ever wake up or recover even if he did.Time went by,a week turned into a month.  
  
Ecliptic Sun became popular after winning their first battle against andross's forces.Riots stopped and Wolf was enjoying every minute of it all.So was the rest of the team.  
  
Mary and Wolf's relationship was still strong a month after they met.They are now living in a house,a big house.They are debating wether or not to get married but don't count on it anytime soon.  
  
StarFox is taking a break and Ecliptic Sun is taking over for awile.They have no complaints about it.:)  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
*This story will have a sequal.Thats why i left you to think about what may happen next.Hopefully some action will occur instead of stuff that this story had.I have big plans for this series of stories.Ecliptic sun will eventually become the main characters in the stories.* 


End file.
